Not what you see
by Captain Jasmine Vanity
Summary: SasXOC theyre best friends. She likes him. He likes her. They're loyal to each other first, so Sasuke's betrayal shocks her to the core. Will she continue loving the rogue ninja? Or harden her heart and cut him out of her life forever? RATING MAY CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

You were walking out to the training field that morning, at 3:15, when you saw Sasuke up ahead on the road in front of you.

"Hey, Sasuke-Kun! Wait up!" You didn't have a massive crush on Sasuke, like most of the girls; but you just thought he would be a cool friend and role model. "Hi Kiirii-Chan." "O genki desu ka, Sasuke-kun?" "…..mama desu…? Why are we having a pointless conversation?" "Because pointless conversations are what I do best… and I don't know what to talk about with you, because you're so quiet." "Oh yeah? Well, you are too. By the way, you don't have to use honorifics with me. We're friends." "Well, at least I can get you out of your silent shell. You're a really interesting guy, nobody takes the time to get to know the real you. They all just see a hot guy, with a vendetta against his older brother, totally amazing clothes, a bad boy attitude, and, well…great hair!" you reached over to Sasuke-kun's head, and mussed his hair. He scowled at you, and you giggled, hiding behind your hands. "I can't tell what you're most like, a mother, a totally annoying little sister, or a best friend!" you smiled, and lowered your hands. "So, you consider me a best friend?" They continued on in silence, with you glancing at Sasuke every few steps, waiting for an answer to your question. "Well, I guess I do, kinda… that is, if you don't mind me calling you a best friend..." "No, of course I don't, Sasuke-Kun! Why would I?" "Well, im… im not really sure." You both stayed quiet until you got to the training fields. Last time you were together was when you were assigned to team Kakashi, two days ago. At the end of the whole ceremony crap, Kakashi-Sensei had said that he wanted you all at the training fields in 2 days. So, there you were. Naruto showed up a few minutes later trailing sakura, who was patiently ignoring his pleads for money. "c'mon sakura, ill even take you out! I just need to pay the bill I have! All those bowls of ramen stacked up, and now if I don't get the money, I'll have to work it off!" intrigued, you stepped forward. "Whats wrong, Naruto-Kun?" he turned towards you with puppy eyes, and you had the feeling he wanted something. "I need money, so I can pay my ramen bill! …please, Kiirii-Chan?" you were going to say no, but something stopped you. "…yes, fine. After training, ill go with you and pay your bill for you. Okay?" "YES! Thanks, Kiirii-Chan! Ill never forget this!" you smiled, and then muttered under your breath, "For Naruto-Kun, never is about 5 minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

_Imagine this episode/chapter in anime, so with anime sweat drops, and when you fall off a stump, the whole anime blush, hand behind the head, and crooked arms and legs on the ground. That's what I did to write this. Ill put something like this in with all the "funny" ones._

You sat under a tree, waiting patiently for Kakashi to show up. "He is _always_ late! I wonder what his excuse will be this time?" you complained. "I know, "said Naruto "it seems that it happens even more now that we're chunin! Whats up with that?" he sighed impatiently, and stood up. "If he isn't here in 10 minutes, I say we go and get some ramen. Anyone want to come?" 2 minutes later, they had come up with a plot for revenge... Kiirii would go with Naruto, and pay his bill. Then she would wait for Sasuke and Sakura to get to the little shop. Then, after bowls of ramen all around, Kiirii and Sasuke would head home, and Sakura and Naruto would try to find Kakashi. When they did, they would drag him down to Kiirii's house, where she and Sasuke would have been waiting and preparing. Then, Sakura and Naruto would disappear mysteriously, and while Kakashi was wandering around trying to find them, all four would arm themselves with water balloons, and ambush Kakashi. "I like it!" exclaimed Naruto when you guys had finished. "Hnn… It might work…if these two aren't too obvious" was Sasuke's input "it's devious" said Sakura "I love it! It will work, I have faith!" you said. Putting on a mock holy air, and standing on a stump, you started mocking preachers. "I have seen the light! Yes, it is wonderful, to ambush our sensei, and pay him back for all the times we have wasted waiting for him to finish his perverted books, and listening to his excuses, I say STOP! We will stand up, and strike back at the evil inside! We will not put up with this for much longer! For we will BE VIC-" Kakashi suddenly popped into existence, right behind you "we will be what? What are you raving on about now?" you fell off the stump, but quickly righted yourself. Putting a hand behind your head, and sweating, you quickly stuttered out, "Nn-nothing, Kakashi-sensei! I didn't mean anything, I was just mocking those preacher people that yell at you a lot." Kakashi's eyes went wide. Towering over you, and knocking you over again, he said, "What? My father was a preacher that yelled a lot! Don't you dare mock them! They do the lords work!" everyone's eyes went wide, and naruto said to Kakashi, "umm…I thought that your dad was the white fang of Konoha?" You passed out on the ground.

_Im sorry, I was drugged up with...drugs? (Tylenol extra-strength) and sick, with the flu, so I was also half asleep, and I kinda wanted something like my dream last night, about killing mutant tomatoes. Im not sure what part of my brain came up with this one, but im not deleting it, because that would mean coming up with another part here, and im too sleepy to do thattttyiwledfv n xc`6 6457287630,,3tfftdfcuJL n mfdcejnhh .'./[-83q14#65;09;===87ddddrftuhy7CF *__**falls asleep on the computer keyboard**__*_


	3. Chapter 3

When you woke up, you were propped against a tree, and in front of you, Kakashi and Naruto were sparring. "HEY! Look! Kiirii-Chan is awake!" Sasuke, who sat on your other side, turned to you, and murmured, "Kiirii, how are you feeling?" you smiled gently, and without turning your head to look at him, you murmured back, "fine, thanks for asking. Nobody else did." Turning to face him, you could see that he had his face turned away from you, and it was in shadows, so you couldn't see his face if you tried. "Ummmm, Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" he turned back to you, quickly enough that you could see a faint blush fading from his cheeks. "Yeah, im fine." He said. Your attention was returned to the fight when a loud yell came from in front of you. Naruto had leapt from a tree at kakashi, and was going for a full-frontal assault! "I can't believe him!" you muttered. "Idiot" said Sasuke. "There's no way that's going to work!" was Sakuras comment. "And he knows it! So why is he trying?" you scanned the area around the two, looking for traps. Naruto was still in the air, but just as you spotted them, doppelgangers burst out of the ground, and appeared in the air. They all landed on kakashi, and for a second it looked like Naruto was going down, but then you saw through it. You murmured "no. it's not going to be Naruto who wins." An 11th Naruto had appeared, and you knew this was the real one. It circled behind Kakashi while he was struggling with the doppelgangers, and yet _another_ doppelganger appeared next to Naruto-real. It transformed into a giant windmill shuriken, and Naruto pointed it at kakashi. However, kakashi was smarter. A doppelganger of kakashi appeared, and grabbed the shuriken, twisting Naruto's arm so it was pointing at Naruto's neck. Then, all of the other doppelgangers disappeared. "Wow, that was really good, Naruto!" sakura said, running out to the field. "How did you keep that many doppelgangers going at once?" was your question. Sasuke stayed silent, but you could tell he had burning questions. "Well, since our match is done, I want Sasuke next. Come on." Said Kakashi. Cell 7 had yet to determine your abilities, but it seemed that Kakashi wanted to wait until Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto had sparred first. Sasuke watched Kakashi, until there was a sudden flicker in Kakashi's outline. The flicker happened so quickly that only you and Sasuke noticed it, you because of your quick eyes, and Sasuke because of the Sharingan, but it was enough warning. Apparently for no reason, Sasuke leapt into the air, and just in time. Kakashi exploded from the ground, and his fist tore through the air where Sasuke's head had just been. "Whoa." You breathed. This was beyond cool, you had always dreamed of training with the white fang, and now, you were training with his son! This was the coolest, watching two almost equally matched Ninjas battle. You absorbed the rest of the fight, with as much fascination as a teen reading the third inheritance book, Brisingr. When the fight was over, both Kakashi and Sasuke were leaning on trees, gasping for breath and unable to continue. "Hmm…lets see how long Master Kakashi and Sasuke-kun were at it…Holy!" Sakuras eyes widened as she saw where the sun was in the sky. "They were sparring for about 3 hours!" after a few minutes, both ninja had recovered, and Kakashi called from the other side of the training field, "Sakura! Come on, you next! Kiirii, get ready, because I want to see your abilities next." "Umm… okay?" Sakura and Kakashi's fight was short, but Sakura did well…better than Naruto, but nowhere near as well as Sasuke. "Well, I guess formal training is done for today." "Already?" Naruto asked" its only 12:30!" "Yeah, well, that's because all of you except for Sasuke-kun are terrible. Eventually though, you might be able to rival my abilities! Maybe." Naruto and Sakura glared at Kakashi, but he ignored them. "Well, Kiirii-Chan, we are going to start…are you ready? Oh yea." He said, suddenly remembering the rest of the team. "You guys can leave if you want, all were going to be doing is determining strengths and power levels. And how much Chakra our second lady has." "Second lady?" you asked. "Well, yeah. We only had one girl in our cell before, now we have two." You nodded, and then turned to see if any of the others were leaving. "Im not going anywhere! I wanna see how much Power Kiirii-sama has!" "Kiirii-_sama_?" you asked, curious as to why Naruto was changing the honorific all of a sudden. "Well, you're going to pay my ramen bill, and nobody else will, so I figured id better respect you if you're going to pay it. You could still decide not to." You grinned, thankful for some respect, even if it was just so Naruto could use you. "its okay, im still going to pay." Glancing at naruto, you added while grinning, "I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You've been spending waa-aay too much time with our no.1 maverick! It is now official!" "Who, Naruto?" you asked, confused. "I've never spent time with him! Two days ago was the first time I ever saw him!" Naruto looked at you. "That's my line! Well, that and, BELIEVE IT!" "Ummmm…okay then," You said. "Can we just get on with it? I want to go see the rest of the village." Kakashi nodded, and said, "Okay, I want you to try to focus chakra into your feet, and then climb that tree using only your feet, not your hands." You nodded, then without a moment's hesitation, walked straight up the tree. You walked all the way to the top, and then walked straight out underneath a branch, so you were hanging upside down. You could almost see the eyes popping out of their heads, but almost was the operative word. The tree you had walked up was too high to see their expressions. "Okay, you can come down now, Kiirii-Chan!" called Kakashi. You grinned, and let yourself fall. Just before you hit the ground, you spun around, and landed gracefully on your feet. "How was that?" kakashi just looked at you, then said, "Have you done this before?" your answer came as a surprise to all of them. "Nope. Never, I have never even tried." "Um, okay then. Can you estimate how much chakra you used?" you nodded, then said, "in percent, about .5%." "Well, I think you have the best chakra control in our cell." You ducked your head and flushed. You had never done well with flattery. Or compliments. Or friendliness. Or fame. Or attention. Or anybody paying you even the slightest bit of heed at all. So to you, this was hell. "Well, what if we try target …err… for lack of a better word…practice? How are you with your weapons?" "Well, I like kunais, shuriken are better, I don't really like flash, smoke, or letter bombs, but my favorite weapons are the senbon needles. If you are hit with one in a non-vital area, a slow and painful death will be yours. I coat all of my weapons in poison, with no antidote, save my…never mind. I love swords, and I can use all weapons to a degree of proficiency." You saw Sasuke raise an eyebrow at you out of the corner of your eye, but you ignored it. "Okay, let's just go with hitting the tree," said Kakashi. He looked a little bit overwhelmed. "All right then, what is the target?" Kakashi led you to a tree covered in scars from weapons and training before. "Oh, hang on. If the rest of you are staying, I want you to try the first exercise Kiirii did. Try to walk up the trees." "But master Kakashi," whined Naruto, "why do we have to do this? We already did this with you, before the chunin exams!" Kakashi threw three kunais in the general direction of Sasuke, Sakura, and the still complaining Naruto. "Ya, know you already did this, I just want to see it again, and I want to see if you actually remember what I taught you." All of you guys just kind of stood there watching each other, until Kakashi said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"


	4. Chapter 4

After a few seconds, they all sprang into action. Naruto was the first to try walking up the tree. He backed up, and got a running start. He took one step up the tree, and fell flat on his butt. While Naruto was goofing off, Sasuke and Sakura had both made it up the trees, however, not on their first tries. It only took Sakura two tries, while Sasuke took 3. You looked on in amusement, but turned to face the target stump, like kakashi had asked. It was just a normal tree, but a person's outline had been carved into its bark, and vital points were gouged in too. Kakashi showed you where to stand, on a line also gouged into the ground about 30 feet away from the tree. "After you have hit the tree at least more than 15 times, you can move back." Kakashi said, confident you couldn't hit the tree 15 times that far away. You shrugged, and hit the tree 6 times with two shuriken, two kunais, and two senbon needles before he could even blink. "Why do I have to wait until I hit it fifteen times? Why can't I just move back now?" "Because", Kakashi answered, "You have to get used to this distance before trying for anything farther." "What if im already fine with this distance, and im ready to start farther away?" A vein throbbed in Kakashi's temple, and you could tell he was getting annoyed. "Okay, fine then, lets see you back..." he disappeared, and re-appeared about 120 feet away from you, 150 from the tree. "Here! I want you to hit the tree 250 times from here in less than an hour." You grinned. "Challenges," You started, "are good." you said, Re-appearing beside Kakashi. "I love a challenge." Standing motionless, your hands by your sides, you drew in a deep breath, setting yourself in battle mode. "Ready," Kakashi whispered, sensing the mood. "Set, " he said, "GO."

You leapt to life, grabbing senbon needles from your pockets. Whipping your arms out, at least twenty senbon needles whipped out and hit the target, dead-on. You could sense the growing astonishment from behind you, and you ignored it, instead going for fancier movements. You threw four kunais in the air, and leapt up after them. You grabbed them, and used their momentum to hurl them at the ones directly below them. All four were sent speeding towards the target, and you used this opportunity to loose a flurry of dozens of kunai, shuriken, and senbon. They all hit the target. Needless to say, the entirety of cell 7 was stunned beyond words, and you caught a single kunai on your finger by the loop. "249," you said casually. You sent it speeding towards the target with your eyes closed. "250" you said as you heard the dull thunk.

Kakashi checked the sun after he recovered, and muttered, "8 minutes." You smiled and pumped your fist. "Yes! Three minutes than my last record!" Sasuke raised his eyebrow in your direction, and as you walked to him, he whispered, "old record? You never told me you were trained!" you tilted your head towards him. "You're not the only one with secrets, Uchiha." He half smiled. You both used you each others last names as often as you used the first. "If you guys can stop flirting long enough," Kakashi said, "I'd like to continue testing Kiirii please."


End file.
